


Runaway Angel

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [15]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game of father chasing his daughter is a fun one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Angel

Chuck ran after the softly giggling little girl, laughing softly himself. "Come here, Angel." 

Audrey laughed brightly as she ran faster. They'd been getting her and CJ ready for their birthday party, and she was at least in the dress Blair had bought. Her hair was nowhere near done though, and Blair had sent Chuck to catch their run away. "Catch me, Daddy!"

Grace grinned from the couch, already dressed and ready to go. Much as she could have helped, she liked watching this game. "Faster, De! He's catching up!"

Chuck glanced at Grace, a brow raised for his daughter helping her sister. "You're not helping, Princess." He turned, sliding around the opposite side of the couch so Audrey would run right into him. 

Audrey however skidded with a speed that only young children seemed to have and did a complete u-turn before Chuck could catch her. "Trying!" She chimed with a laugh to her sister. She bolted for the piano, though she tried to go around it because she knew her mother would kill her if she got it dirty by sliding under it. 

Chuck, in her hesitation to not slide under the piano, caught Audrey around her waist and bounced her up onto his hip. "Gotcha, Angel." His fingers tickled her belly gently. 

Audrey squealed in delight before hugging her father tightly. "You caught me!"

"It was a good run though," Grace chimed brightly from the couch.

Chuck turned and moved back towards Grace. "You get to come help make sure her hair gets done, Princess." 

Grace bounced off the couch and held out her hand. "I can do that!"

Chuck set Audrey down, smiling as she took her sister's hand with a bright smile. "Your mother is in her room waiting. I'm going to make sure CJ is ready." 

Grace brightened more as she nodded. Her hand squeezed Audrey's as she led her sister to her room. "It's always fun to make Daddy run." 

Audrey grinned brightly with a laugh as they walked. "It is! He always gives the best hugs after!"


End file.
